Seeing Red
by MacGateFan
Summary: Jason is the focus of Rita and Goldar's attack who use a spell to turn the other Rangers against him, but that's just the beginning of their plans.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Seeing Red

Chapter 1

Rating: PG

Pairing: Jason/Kimberly

Notes: This is my first Power Rangers fic ever. I recently just rewatched the entire series thanks to Netflix. This fic is finished so I hope you'll stick it out. Please let me know what you think! :)

Disclaimer: MMPR are property of Saban and TOEI Company.

* * *

Jason didn't know when it happened but he was in love. Listening to her laugh, flipping on the balance beam, watching her fight. Everything about Kimberly Hart was graceful, she was beautiful inside and out. Kimberly wasn't just any girl, though. She was his best friend and they had known each other since they were little. They were always there for one another through her parent's divorce, through the rough patch he went through learning martial arts when he didn't think he was good enough.

She always knew what to say to boost his confidence and he was always there to cheer her up when she cried about her father leaving. Jason was very grateful for that friendship and he didn't want anything to happen to it if it turned out that Kimberly didn't love him more than that. He couldn't believe that he had faced all the monsters Rita could dish out but he couldn't tell Kimberly how he truly felt about her.

Jason was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Kimberly's laughter. He looked up to see her enter the Youth Center with Tommy and Trini. This was the reason Jason was starting to doubt the fact that Kimberly was interested in him more than friends and the way she acted around Tommy. Jason had nothing against the guy. They'd been through a lot and Tommy was a good friend and a fellow martial artist. It's just that seeing them together made it painfully clear how much he really liked her.

* * *

Rita watched Jason's expressions through her telescope and laughed wickedly. "It seems as though the Red Ranger is a bit jealous! Let's compound that shall we?"

Goldar nodded. "Yes my Queen! We should make him think that they want to replace him with the Green Ranger."

Rita looked at him in surprise. "Excellent idea, Goldar! I'm impressed!" she exclaimed heading to Finster's lab. "Make me the Green-Eyed Monster!"

* * *

Jason headed through the park to meet the others at the lake. He was almost there when about ten putties appeared surrounding him. "Aw man!" he said, getting into a fighting stance.

With ease he fought the creatures. Soon only two remained and one looked a bit different than the others. It shot some sort of smoky substance at Jason and he inhaled it because he hadn't been prepared for it. Jason dropped to the ground shaking his head. Whatever the hell that was it was making him extremely dizzy and his eyes were stinging. He felt the familiar tingle of being transported and suddenly he was at the Command Center, his friends surrounding him.

"Jason, are you all right?" Zordon asked.

It took a minute before he could respond. "Yeah, yeah. What the hell was that?"

"Alpha will scan you to make sure it wasn't toxic."

Jason just sat on the floor while Alpha did his scans. He glanced up at Kimberly who sat beside him. She smiled reassuringly. "You're going to be fine."

"She's right, Jason," Alpha said. "There is no indication that the substance did anything to you although your eyes are bit red."

He nodded. "Yeah, it stung a bit. I'm feeling better now though."

"Alpha will keep an eye on your vital signs throughout the day just in case," Zordon told him.

"Got it. Thanks."

When the teenagers were back in the park the other five kept staring at Jason as if he were going to collapse any minute. "Relax guys, I'm fine."

Zack shook his head. "Only you would say that after you were attacked by Rita's crazy putties."

"Zack is correct, Jason," Billy added. "Rita is famous for dosing us with mind altering substances."

Tommy nodded. "Whatever happens I'm sure they'll replace you with me. I'm the natural leader around here."

Jason was shocked by what Tommy said. Looking around none of his friends were disagreeing with him. "I... what?" Jason said, clearly shocked.

Kimberly sighed. "You seem to have a problem listening to anyone Jason lately."

Jason didn't even know how to respond to her. Something was wrong and he was wondering if it had to do with what the putties did to him. He could tell his friends were upset about something. They were all giving him looks that weren't very friendly.

Jason watched as Tommy took Kimberly's hand. "Let's go get something to eat. He doesn't need our help and we certainly don't need his."

"You're right about that!" Kimberly exclaimed as the couple walked away.

Jason turned to face the others. Trini had her arms crossed, Billy was shaking his head, and Zack look ready to hit him. "Guys?"

"You shouldn't be our leader anymore, Jason," Trini told him. "You're just not good enough."

Zack nodded. "Yeah, you couldn't even keep that Putty from attacking you. You're pathetic."

"I have to say I'm in agreement, Jason. You are not a logical choice for leader of the Power Rangers. From what I've seen you shouldn't be one at all."

With that the last of his friends walked off leaving Jason to stare after them in confusion. He sat there for a good five minutes before his communicator went off. "Zordon!" Jason was immediately in the Command Center. "What's going on?"

"Jason, it seems as though Rita has placed a spell over you. Whenever the other Rangers are in proximity to you they will say the opposite of what they believe is true about you."

He took a deep breath. "Okay so that makes sense."

Alpha placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will find a way to counteract this spell," the robot told him. "But for now…"

"For now I have to endure whatever they say to me, got it." Jason just had to remember that this was all Rita's doing.

* * *

Jason was sitting in the far corner of the Youth Center drinking a smoothie when his friends came in. They looked like they were having a good time without him. It was weird. Everyone else at school, teachers and classmates, they were treating him the same. Rita must have made sure the spell only affected the Rangers.

"You look like you lost your best friend little Jason," Bulk said with a laugh. "Oh wait, you did!"

Skull chuckled. "Yep, you did!"

"I'm really not in the mood right now, guys."

As usual, the two bullies attracted attention and soon his friends were coming over. He was saved by the bell so to speak when his communicator went off. He followed the others into the hall glaring at Bulk and Skull as he passed.

Jason was about to respond when Tommy answered for him. "Go ahead, Zordon," Tommy said.

_"Rangers, Rita has sent the Green Eyed Monster to the park!"_

"We're on it!" Tommy replied. "It's Morpin' Time!"

When they arrived at the park the Green Eyed Monster was zapping trees and tearing everything up. "Jason, go fight it!" Tommy exclaimed as putties surrounded them.

Jason was surprised Tommy sent him after the creature. Shaking his head he replied, "Okay!"

"Well, if it isn't the little Red Ranger. How have you been?"

"I think you know the answer to that question! You're the reason for this mess and I'm gonna destroy you for that!"

The monster laughed maniacally. "Let's see how fast these friends of yours come to your aid now that they hate you."

Jason jumped and flipped out the way of the attacks. Luckily he was able to get in a few good jabs, but he was tiring out after ten minutes of dodges. It was a bit unusual for him but he had to admit he'd been a bit distracted by the affect this spell had on his friends. He miscalculated the next barrage and suddenly he was being slammed every which way he turned. Jason cried out as one shot hit him in the lower back and it suddenly stopped. He took several deep breaths before opening his eyes.

He was surprised to find himself in the Command Center.

"Ay yi yi yi yi!"

Jason shook his head as he slowly got up, wincing in pain. "Alpha? Zordon?"

"Jason, are you all right?"

"I've been better. What happened? Did that stuff wear off?"

Zordon frowned. "Not yet. The others were still fighting off Putties but they were dwindling and I thought they would have been there to help you."

Jason nodded He was happy to have his helmet on because he didn't want Zordon to see him wincing in pain. "Let me scan you, Jason," Alpha said.

"No, I need to get back down there. How much longer will they be like that?"

"I cannot say," Zordon told him. "This chemical was mixed with a spell and it's something I have never seen before. Alpha and I have found no reference to it in our databanks."

Of course not, Jason thought to himself. Aloud he said, "Okay, I need to get back down there and help them though."

"Go," Zordon said. "And may the power protect you."

When Jason returned to the fight the other Rangers berated him for living in the first place. "You guys can yell at me all you want later. Let's just get rid of this thing first!"

The others had no choice but to agree. Luckily Jason had worn out the monster for the most part and it looked like the Power Blaster would be able to destroy it. Right now he didn't care that they didn't want him as the leader he just wanted this fight to be over. "Bring them together, Rangers!"

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

Jason jumped in the air exclaiming, "Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers!"

"FIRE!"

The blast slammed the Green Eyed Monster in the chest and the explosion was loud. Jason turned to see his friends congratulating each other. He did a double take when he saw Goldar behind them and they hadn't noticed. He knew he wouldn't make it to Goldar in time as he got ready to release his bow. Ignoring his own safety Jason jumped in front of Kimberly and Tommy, shouting a warning, just as the arrow reached them.

He dropped to the ground nearly passing out by the pain that emanated through his left shoulder. This seemed to snap everyone back to reality. "Jason!" Kimberly cried as he lost consciousness.

When Jason woke up he saw he was in the Medical Bay in the Command Center. To his left he saw Kimberly and Tommy speaking quietly with one another. He slowly sat up ignoring the soreness in his body. He was surprised his suit didn't absorb the pain like it should have. "You're awake!" Kimberly exclaimed, rushing to his side. She gently pushed him back, forcing him to lie down. "You really shouldn't get up just yet. I can tell you're still in pain."

"Yeah, what about that?" he asked.

"Alpha said the substance that was combined with that spell weakened your suit so when Goldar's arrow hit you it went straight through it and did more damage than it normally would have. You're powers will slowly heal you now that it's out of your system."

Jason nodded. "Well that's good to hear."

"Why did you do that, Jason?"

He looked up at Kimberly. "Do what?"

"Jump in front of that arrow? Jason, you could have been killed!"

"You might have been too," he added. "It's my job to keep you all safe."

She crossed her arms. "Even if it means your death?"

"Kim, he couldn't have known his Ranger suit was compromised. He was right to suspect that he'd only be bruised. Besides, I would have done the same if I had been in his position. I know you would have too. Any of us would have!"

The others were talking with Zordon when Kimberly and Tommy appeared with Jason. He favored his left shoulder as he gave Trini a hug. "It's good to see you walking around," she said with a smile.

Zack nodded in agreement, giving him a high five. "Definitely. Listen, sorry about what we said. It couldn't have been farther from the truth."

"Don't worry about it, guys," Jason said. "Rita's to blame for this. Besides I'm fine."

Jason could see the look exchanged between Billy and Zordon. "Jason..."

"What's wrong?"

Billy took a deep breath before replying. "We just finished the analysis of your injury."

"Jason, you have been poisoned," Zordon told him.

"Oh my God!" Kimberly gasped out.

Zack growled. "I can't believe this! I bet she's gonna hold the antidote for ransom too!"

The two were quiet and Trini picked up on it immediately. Jason did too but he didn't want to voice it. "There is no antidote, is there?" Trini asked.

"I'm afraid not, Trini," Zordon replied.

Jason finally spoke up. "What's gonna happen?"

Billy handed his friend a print out and Jason nearly paled at what he read. "Are you serious? I think I... I gotta go for a minute," he said.

Before anyone could reply Jason teleported from the Command Center.

* * *

Kimberly bent down to pick up the print out Jason had dropped. "Zordon," she gasped out. "Is this... really going to happen to him? This sounds horrible."

"I know, Kimberly. The compound Rita used is one reserved for torture. I have seen the affects it has on a person."

Tommy was beyond pissed, Kimberly could tell. "There has to be something we can do! We can't just sit here and let him die!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Zack said. "We're not gonna let it come to that, are we?"

Zordon's expression was grim. "Alpha and I will be working on finding a way to help Jason. In the millennia since this poison was first discovered no one has been able to counteract it. Billy, we could use your help."

"How long does Jason have?" Trini asked, voice shaking.

"Five days at the most," Zordon answered.

Suddenly Kimberly began to cry. "This is my fault!"

"We already established that it was no one's fault," Billy told her.

"But it is! Goldar was aiming at me, Billy! If Jason hadn't pushed me out of the way..."

Tommy turned her to face him. "Kim, I hate that this happened to Jason, you know I do. But don't diminish his sacrifice by blaming yourself for something you couldn't control. Right now we just have to be there for him!"

"Tommy's right," Zordon said. "I know this is hard. I do not relish watching another good friend succumb to this poison, but we will do everything in our power to save Jason."

Alpha finally spoke up. "And he will need all his friends to get him through this."

Tommy nodded. "Jason's strong, but he can't be strong all the time. We'll be there for him."

Kimberly didn't reply. She felt absolutely sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe her best friend could be gone by the end of the week. She was going to make sure to spend as much time with him as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing Red

Chapter 2

* * *

As Jason walked home he realized he was tiring faster than normal. His house really wasn't that far from their secluded teleportation site but he felt as though he'd been walking for hours. He made it home in one piece but made sure to catch his breath before he entered. His mom was a nurse so he knew she'd suspect something was wrong the minute she saw him.

Fortunately no one was home when he arrived. Jason slowly trudged up the stairs to his room and dropped onto the bed. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

As he slept, he dreamed.

_Goldar was standing over him laughing. "Finally Red Ranger! After all this time, you are the one who has fallen! You're not worthy to be a leader! You just aren't strong enough as is evident by the fact that you're letting this beat you! Zordon will never find a cure and you will die a slow and horrible death!"_

"Jason! Jason! Wake up!"

Jason woke up with an "oof" as his twin siblings jumped on top of him. "Guys, that's not cool."

The looked at him innocently. "Sorry," Jack said. "We were excited to see you!"

"Yeah! You're so busy we don't get to!" Veronica said giving him a hug.

Jason nodded. That was true enough. He didn't have as much free time being a Power Ranger. He sat up ignoring the pounding in his head. It was very important he spend time with them. "Are you okay, Jason?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, buddy. Who wants to play soccer?"

The twins squealed with excitement and ran to get their shoes on. He knew it probably wasn't a great idea to run around but right now he didn't care.

* * *

Kimberly sat in Mrs. Applebee's class nervously. It was the end of the day and Jason hadn't shown up for school. They spoke with Zordon at lunch who told them that he was at home because his mother noticed he had a fever. He mentioned that he and Alpha were painfully aware of his vital signs and that while he was feeling weak Jason had not yet experienced anything horribly debilitating. Zordon also said they were closer to finding an antidote and not to give up hope.

Once the last bell rang Kimberly grabbed her things. She made it safely passed Bulk and Skull... or so she thought. "What is with you guys today? You look like your best friend died!" It was all Kimberly could do to keep from punching him in the face.

Skull noticed and yanked Bulk away. "What? What are you doing idiot?"

She took a deep breath as she packed her bag turning when she felt the presence of her friends behind her. "Ready?"she asked.

Everyone nodded as they left the school. They all decided to pile into Tommy's Jeep. Kimberly wasn't paying attention to the conversation they were having. Billy had gone up to the Commander Center to help Zordon and Alpha, but that was the last thing she heard until Trini tapped her on the shoulder.

"You're still blaming yourself, aren't you Kimberly?"

"Yeah, I am. What if I had been paying attention? Maybe neither of us would have been hit."

"You can't live your life in what ifs," Zack replied. "We choose what to do in battle at the last minute sometimes. We have to try and do what's good for the team and that's what Jason did. Not only because he's our leader but because he loves you!"

She nodded. "I know that, Zack, I love him too. We've been friends since we were in kindergarten. He's like a brother to me."

"Just don't let him hear you say that," Trini said with a chuckle.

Everyone shared a look of shock when Tommy agreed with them. "He doesn't just love you as a sister, Kim."

She blinked. "What?"

"Okay he's never told me in so many words. I can just tell by his actions and how protective he is of you. He doesn't do it in an overbearing way either."

Kimberly didn't know what to say to all of this. If that were true why did he never saying anything to her? And why was Tommy admitting that Jason was in love with her? Was he trying to push her into feeling something for Jason she didn't because he was dying?

But as she thought about what they were saying, Kimberly was starting to see where they were coming from. All those times Jason kept Bulk and Skull away. The looks he gave Tommy when they first met, before the spell then after. But now they were best friends and if Jason really did feel that way he wasn't going to say anything, not if Tommy was interested in her too.

When his friends arrived, Jason was sitting in the living room playing a rousing game of Sonic the Hedgehog with the twins. "Oh my gosh!" Jack exclaimed. "That was so cool!

Jason hit pause on the game when Veronica exclaimed, "Kimberly! Hi!"

"Hey, Roni!" she said, giving the little girl a hug.

"Jason is sick so mommy said he had to stay home."

She nodded. "I heard about that so we came to visit him."

Mrs. Scott came into the living to greet everyone and collect her children. She stopped by Jason and checked his forehead frowning. "I'm going to make an appointment for the doctor tomorrow," she told him pulling the two young ones down the hall with her.

His friends sat down to gather around him. "How's it going, Jase?" Zack asked.

Jason didn't want his friends to know how much pain he had been in all day. It was a pretty nasty couple of hours when his mom ran to the store and he was alone. He was glad it happened while she was gone though and grateful to Zordon that he didn't tell his friends about it, although he had wanted to.

"Mostly tired," he admitted. Jason was going to keep a strong front for as long as he could because that was his job as the leader. "Zordon seems to think they're on the right track though."

"That's what he told us earlier," Zack replied with smile.

Kimberly placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you, Jason. Just remember that you don't have to be strong for us right now. We know this has gotta be hard on you."

He frowned. "It is. I don't know what to tell my mom when she tries to bring me to the doctor tomorrow."

"What if the doctor prescribes you something that affects the poison in your system?" Trini asked. "We'd better talk to Zordon about it. See what he thinks you should do."

Before Jason could respond the communicators went off. "Go ahead, Zordon," he said.

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Center immediately. We have a situation in downtown Angel Grove."

"Let's go, guys!" Once they arrived, Jason said, "What's going on?"

"Rita has unleashed the Cheetah Monster," Zordon said. "Observe the Viewing Globe. It is lightning fast and has razor sharp claws."

"And it's tearing downtown apart," Zack said angrily.

Jason nodded. "We've got work to do!"

"Jason, I highly suggest you do not Morph right now. It will be hard to predict how long you will last."

He shook his head. "I'm going in, Zordon. You'll be monitoring me. If it looks like I need to be teleported out you have my permission, but I am not gonna let that cat destroy the city."

The floating head wasn't happy about it but he accepted the wishes of the Red Ranger, instead he said, "Very well, Jason. I will attempt to reach Tommy in case he is needed."

"It's Morphin' Time!"

Once they were gone, Alpha looked at Zordon. "Ay Yi Yi, Zordon! We must find a way to help Jason!"

"I agree, Alpha. Run another simulation with our third idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing Red

Chapter 3

Notes: Please be kind about the Megazord fight. I've never written anything like it before I wasn't really sure what I was doing. I hope it make sense and you understand why it's not very long. LOL!

Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

The Rangers were holding their own pretty well as the fought the Cheetah. Jason was happy to know that his powers made him feel a little better although he knew he'd be sore as soon as they were finished with the fight. "Okay, let's bring them together guys!" Jason exclaimed. He was more than ready to get this fight over with.

"POWER AXE!"

"POWER BOW!"

"POWER DAGGERS!"

"POWER LANCE!"

"POWER SWORD!"

Jason landed and waited for the others to stand behind him. "POWER RANGERS! FIRE!"

Unfortunately the Cheetah was too fast and jumped over the power beam. It landed in front of the Power Rangers and slashed at them with its claws. They all fell to the ground as Rita made her monster grow. Jason got to his feet ignoring the pain he felt in his side. He wondered if the poison in his system was causing his power drain. He couldn't think about that right now. They had a monster to stop.

"We need Dinosaur Power now!"

Soon enough the Power Rangers were seated in the Megazord. It was all Jason could do to keep himself from falling asleep at the controls. Shaking the weariness away he kept calling out attacks. At one moment he swore he must have drifted off because he opened his eyes to see the Megazord was on its side.

"Jase, what the hell was that?" Zack asked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, let's finish this thing! Power Sword!"

The Cheetah sneered at them. "You may kill me now, Power Rangers, but remember, this could be the last battle with your precious Red Ranger."

That comment pissed Jason and his friends off. They swung the sword with a "Hi yah!" and the monster was no more. Jason took a breath and glanced at his friends. "Great job guys!"

Zordon immediately teleported them back to the Command Center. The dizziness Jason felt was compounded by the action and his friends had to grab him to keep him steady. Billy carefully took off his helmet and they all gasped. "What?" Jason asked. He knew he probably looked horrible, as bad as he felt he was sure.

Kimberly held his hand tightly. "Jason, we are going to find a way to help you! I promise!"

"That bad huh?"

Alpha looked up from the simulation he was running. "It's to be expected, Jason. We are very close to an antidote I believe. You just have to hold on."

"Alpha, something isn't right."

"The simulation?" The android asked. "Yes, it is too unstable."

"That's not what I mean," Zordon replied. "Jason, you need to try and stay morphed, it will help you."

He looked up at the Eltaran then his friends. "Honestly? I don't think I can for much longer. I feel like the power's draining me or something."

"That's not surprising actually," Billy said as he ran a few calculations. "The poison is not allowing your power coin to do its job properly."

"Did you know that could happen, Zordon? Is that why it killed your friend so fast?" Zack wanted to know.

Zordon nodded. "It is true that Mellon was poisoned and continued fighting by our side, yes. That is how I knew the power coin was being drained."

Zack was not very happy about it. "Why didn't you warn Jason about that before he morphed into action?"

"Zack, it's okay."

"It's not okay, Jase! This is extra power you needed to stay alive longer!"

Jason placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "And even with that information, I would have morphed," he told him, then looked up at Zordon. "I don't blame you for not telling me and I understand how hard it is to watch a friend lose a battle to illness."

"Thank you, Jason, but I still apologize for not informing you sooner."

Zack moved off to the side, still obviously upset with this turn of events while Trini said, "Zordon, what about this doctor's appointment Jason has tomorrow? His mom isn't exactly going to just let it go and if someone examines him they're definitely going to know something is wrong."

"For now we will have to let her take him," Zordon said. "There is nothing we can do short of hiding Jason here."

Billy took a deep breath. "I know you said we shouldn't reveal ourselves but what if it comes to Jason having to do so?"

"I am hoping we will have an answer soon enough that it won't have to come to that."

Jason frowned. He knew what this meant and he knew that he was trying to keep himself from ever thinking of it. If something happened and they were to die as Power Rangers their parents would never know why or what went wrong. He wondered if they would have to tell him he was killed as a civilian in one of Rita's attacks.

That just gave him an idea. "I know a way we can keep my mom from taking me to the doctor."

"What?" Zack asked.

"We tell her I was poisoned by Rita."

Kimberly put a hand on his forehead. "Jason, do you have a fever or something? We can't tell your mom that!"

He laughed. "Kim, we can still tell her that. We just don't have to tell her it happened because I'm a Power Ranger. We can tell her that I was attacked because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. We can have Tommy come over with three of the Rangers and explain that you have to take me to the Command Center to cure me, while someone else can be at my house to keep up appearances."

"I think that's an excellent idea, Jason. Leave as soon as you are ready, Rangers," Zordon told them.

A few minutes later Jason and Kimberly were standing outside of his house. She was having a hard time keeping him on his feet. "Jase," she said worriedly.

He was about to reply when the front door opened and Jason's mom was standing there. "Oh my God, Jason! John!"

Jason's dad appeared and he helped Kimberly get him inside and on the couch. "Where have you been?" he asked. They could tell his emotions were bordering on anger and concern.

"Sorry, dad. I thought I was feeling better so I went to meet Kim."

"I knew something was wrong the minute I found him," she said with a sigh. "You have a stubborn son, Mr. Scott."

Jason glared at her as his mom returned from the kitchen with a glass of water. As he drank she placed a hand on his forehead. "You're warmer than before, honey. You really shouldn't run around when you're feeling so badly. What if you collapsed and no one could find you?"

Jason nodded. "It won't happen again," he told her. He felt a pang as he realized that was probably truer at this moment than it ever was.

He felt Kimberly stiffen beside him and knew she realized that as well. "I'm going to make you some soup," his mom said.

"And I'd better check on the twins," John added. "They are way too quiet."

Once they were gone Jason glanced over at Kimberly. She was looking at her hands in her lap and he could see a tear falling. "Hey," he said, wiping the tear away. "It's gonna be okay."

She chuckled. "You are amazing, Jason Scott! How many times do we have to tell you that you don't have to be strong for us all the time? We can be strong for you too."

"When I accepted the job as leader of the Power Rangers I knew it was going to be my responsibility to keep you all safe. To make sure that we would get through a fight one piece. Its part of who I am I guess."

Kimberly nodded. "It is. That's what makes you so important to us. That's why we want to be strong for you, Jason. And I... I love you."

Jason stared at her for a few minutes, not sure he heard her right. How he wanted to respond in kind but he didn't know if he could, not with his death looming over him. He didn't want her to know what they might be missing out on. And there was the fact that she was sort of dating his best friend.

Before he could reply there was a knock at the door. Kimberly looked miserable at the fact that Jason hadn't responded. She got up to open the door and put on a show for Jason's parents. "Tommy, oh my God, are those the Power Rangers?"

"Yeah, Kim," he replied. "They have something important to talk to Jason about."

John and Lisa came into the living room stunned to see the superheroes standing there. "What's going on?" John asked.

"Mr. Scott," the Blue Ranger said. "We have reason to believe that Rita Repulsa has poisoned your son."

Lisa's eyes widened. "What? How could that have happened? Jason, were you attacked?"

Jason winced as he got to his feet. He held his ground although his legs felt ready to give out. "Well, yeah, but I didn't think anything of it."

"Unfortunately the Putties that attacked you were dipped in some sort of chemical. When you attempted to fight them off the chemical seeped through your skin," the Yellow Ranger explained.

Jason exchanged a glance with Tommy and Kimberly. That was a pretty impressive lie, although either way his dad seemed pretty pissed. "How did my son end up fighting those things? Isn't that your job! He's just a kid!"

"Dad, it's not their fault. I shouldn't have tried to fight them, but I couldn't let them hurt anyone."

Lisa went over to her son knowing that he was on the verge of collapse. "Take it easy, Jason. And John, quit your shouting." She looked over at the Power Rangers. "Can you help my son?"

The Black Ranger nodded. "We're going to do everything in our power to help him. We just need to bring him to our Command Center where we can keep an eye on his condition."

Lisa looked over at John then at Jason. "Can we ... will we be able to visit him?"

Billy nodded. "I'm certain that can be arranged, Mrs. Scott."

"Mom."

"You need to go with them, Jason, so they can help you. I'll come and visit as soon as I can. I love you, honey."

Jason gave her a hug. "I love you too, mom."

"Stay strong, Jason," his dad said.

He could almost feel Kimberly's eyes on him especially after the conversation they just had. "I will, dad."

"Ready?" The Black Ranger said, standing in front of the other two who were holding Jason. They were blocking the fact that he was holding his own morpher to transport. "Let's go!"

In a flash of color they were gone. Kimberly and Tommy remained, of course, to keep up appearances. "I'm sure he's going to be fine," Tommy told the Scotts.

"You're right, Tommy," Lisa replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing Red

Chapter 4

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly left a few minutes after everyone else. The Pink Ranger noticed that he was lost in thought. "Are you okay, Tommy?"

"You love him, don't you?"

Kimberly blinked trying to think of a way to avoid the questions. She couldn't do that to Tommy, though. "I never even realized it until I found out we might lose him." She paused looking at Tommy. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "You don't have to apologize, Kim. You are both two of my greatest friends and as long as you're happy..."

"But that's just it! We might not ever get that chance, Rita made sure of that!"

Tommy pulled her into a hug as she cried. It seemed like they stayed like that for hours but finally they pulled apart. "Thanks, Tommy. I just... give me a minute to pull myself together before we go up. I want to be strong for Jason."

Tommy nodded, smiling sadly. "I understand."

* * *

Jason was lying in the medical bay staring at the ceiling. He was in too much pain to fall asleep but Alpha was hesitant to give him any sort of pain medicine for fear it would cause a reaction to the poison already in his system. As he lie there he heard his heart beating faster than normal. It made him a bit nervous to listen to that, afraid it was just going become one long tone. Of course he wouldn't be the one to hear that, his friends would.

He slowly sat up, looking around, then removed the monitor leads. The others were in the main chamber most likely helping Alpha and Zordon. Jason hadn't seen Zack in a while but knowing his friend he was probably working off his anger in the training room. So that's where Jason went. Jason was able to get there without anyone noticing.

He started studying Ninjitsu so he was becoming pretty good and slipping in and out unnoticed. Something that came in handy when he was late getting home after a monster attack.

When he arrived in the training room he saw Zack beating the crap out of the punching bag. With a chuckle, Jason said, "I think its dead."

"Dude, what are you doing out of bed?"

He shrugged. "I can't just lie there waiting for the inevitable, Zack. Besides I'm bored. I thought you'd come and visit me."

"Yeah, well, I can't see you lying there with all that stuff attached to you," Zack finally admitted after a few minutes. "And honestly it's not me I'm worried about here. It's you and besides the obvious reason."

Jason shook his head. "I don't know if my brain is fogged or it's just that you're not making any sense to me."

"Jase, I know how strong you are all the time. We all do. You've always been there for us, but I just want to remind you that we're here for you too!"

He took several deep breaths as a wave of nausea slammed into him. Jason felt Zack holding him up. Once it passed, he looked at his friend, tears finally in his eyes. "I'm scared, man. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. I'm trying to have hope that Zordon will figure this out but I have feeling they're not all that close to cure as they're letting on. Zack, I'm going to die."

When Zack had finally gotten Jason back into the medical bay (after Zordon had sent Trini and Kimberly to find them), he headed back to see what, if anything, Billy and the others had come up with. He was still shaking over what Jason said. Zack wasn't stupid of course. He knew Jason had to be scared, he was scared for his friend, but he could also see how much of a toll being leader had taken on his friend.

How was it that you couldn't admit when you were scared, especially to the ones who knew you best?

He saw Tommy sitting on the steps, his back to Zordon. Zack sat beside him. "You okay, man?"

"Awesome."

"I hear ya!"

"Kimberly told me she's in love with Jason," Tommy told him.

Zack stared at his friend. "She's not just saying that now to give him some peace or anything, is she? And not because we mentioned that Jason loves her?"

"No," he replied. "I could tell and honestly I've noticed it since I met you guys. I didn't start to really believe it until recently. I don't think I wanted to."

The two were silent, each lost in their own thoughts. They turned when they heard the other four behind them speaking to one another urgently. "What's going on?" Zack asked, getting to his feet. "Did you find something?"

"We're a lot closer to an antidote than we originally thought," Billy told them.

"That's great!" Tommy replied. He noticed they didn't seem to be as thrilled as he did. "Isn't it?"

Trini sighed. "Normally it would be but we're missing something that we can't get here."

Zack glanced over at Tommy. "What is it and how can we get it?"

"Behold the Viewing Globe, Rangers," Zordon said. A lush green forest appeared. "This is video archive from one of the forests in Rita's dimension. Here you will find a plant called the Red Clover. After many simulations it has been discovered that the chemical structure of that plant will cure Jason."

Tommy looked up at Zordon. "Good. Send me there so I can get it!"

"We can't," Billy said.

"What?" Zack asked. "Man, don't tell us that, Billy!"

"I'm sorry. I don't like it either, but the coordinates on that particular dimension have been wiped clean from the Command Center memory banks. We're trying to isolate them but it's going to take time."

"Time Jason doesn't have," Trini told them sadly.

"Rangers, we cannot give up on Jason. We will work on the problem at hand as quickly as possible. Tommy, Zack, go down to invite Jason's family up to visit with him. Remember you will need to be morphed at all times while they're here. Try not to use your names either."

"We got it, Zordon," Tommy replied. He glanced at Zack, who nodded. "It's Morphin' Time!"

* * *

Kimberly held tightly to Jason's hand as another wave of pain washed over him. She glanced at Alpha who was checking his vitals. "How's he doing, Alpha?" she asked.

"I…"

Jason placed a hand on Alpha's arm. "Hey, it's okay, Alpha. I know you're doing everything you can and that's what matters most to me."

"Thank you, Jason. Oh these human emotions are getting into my circuits!"

The two laughed and suddenly Jason squeezed his eyes shut. "Ahhh! My head! Kim!"

"It's okay, Jason, I'm right here! Jason!" The monitor suddenly made an ominous flat sounding beep and she knew exactly what that meant. "Oh my God, Alpha, do something!"

She took a step back and let the robot do his work. The alarms must have been triggered in the main chamber because Billy and Trini appeared. Luckily Alpha was able to revive him just then. "Jason?" he asked.

The Red Ranger opened his eyes blinking. "What happened?"

"You just scared the crap out of us," Kimberly said rushing back to his side. "Don't do that again, please!"

Jason placed a kiss on her hand. "I'll try not to."

"Kimberly," Trini said, "I know you won't like this but Tommy and Zack went to get Jason's family. You'll need to be morphed when they get here and stay that way as long as they are."

She shook her head. "No! You can tell them you knew I was his friend and asked me to come. I can't be the Pink Ranger when my best friend is lying here. Zordon can't ask me to do that!"

Billy nodded. "I'm certain that would be fine. We'll transform and I'll stay here with Alpha. Trini, you can go bring them here."

Trini nodded then went to greet Jason's family.

* * *

Lisa Scott was beyond worried as she got the twins ready. She couldn't believe she had to visit her son at the Power Ranger's Command Center. She was very proud of Jason for trying to protect people from those Putties, but it may have cost him his life.

Once the little ones were dressed she met her husband and the two Rangers in the living room. John was very quiet, which for him that meant he was scared to death. Neither of them knew what to expect and she was just hoping she did the right thing by letting these people try and save him.

"Are you ready?" The Black Ranger asked.

The family looked at one another and nodded. She felt an odd tingling sensation and then she was standing in a huge chamber. Looking around Lisa saw the Yellow Ranger and a floating head in a tube. If she remembered correctly from the news stories, his name was Zordon.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott. I welcome you to the Command Center. I am Zordon."

She was about to speak but unfortunately her husband beat her to it. Lisa knew this wasn't going to go well. "You! You are responsible for this! My son fought those creatures to protect people in the park while your superheroes were nowhere to be found! Now he's fighting for his life!"

"Mr. Scott, I want you to understand something," Zordon said. "Each of my Rangers would gladly trade places with your son in a heartbeat if that were possible."

"Where's Jason?" Jack said.

"Yeah! I wanna see my brother!" Veronica added, tears in her eyes.

The Yellow Ranger knelt in front of them. "I can take you to see Jason," she told them. "If it's okay with your parents."

Lisa nodded. "Please take them. We just need a few minutes."

"Lisa!"

"Not now, John," she replied. "Zordon, what is my son's condition. How long does he have?"

Zordon explained to them that the Rangers were getting ready to be teleport to a dark dimension where a piece of the antidote could be found. "We were working on getting the correct coordinates and I will be sending them shortly."

"Thank you, Zordon. To you and your Rangers. Jason is a very special boy and I don't know what I'd do if…"

John placed a hand on her shoulder as the Yellow Ranger returned. "Jack and Roni are safe. We brought Kimberly here as well," she explained.

"Wait a minute," John said. "Where are the Red and Pink Rangers? Aren't you going to need them to help you get that plant?"

"They are currently fighting a different battle but the end result will be the same," The Green Ranger said. "We are all trying to save your son."

Lisa shook her head. "John, let them be. I need to see my son," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing Red

Chapter 5

Notes: Thanks for the reviews! :)

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

* * *

"Jason, can you believe it?" Jack asked, voice full of awe. "We're in the Power Ranger's Command Center!"

Veronica pouted. "I don't care where we are, I just want you to feel better, Jason. When can you come home?"

Jason's heart was breaking as his younger siblings spoke with him. This was not how he pictured his last few days. "I know, Jack. It's pretty cool. And Roni, I'll come home soon, okay? The Power Rangers are gonna help me get better."

She nodded. "Okay."

He heard footsteps coming and knew his parents had finally made their way to him. "Give me a hug guys. I love you two, remember that!"

"We love you too, Jason," Jack told him.

Kimberly took their hands. "Come on, the Yellow Ranger is going to give us a tour."

Jason gave Kimberly a grateful look and soon his parents were standing beside his bed. "Oh Jason!" his mom said, bending down to give him a hug. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"I've been better. I just…" Jason trailed off as another wave of pain hit him. He felt his mom holding his hand tightly and took her strength. After a few minutes, he replied, "I just hate lying around here waiting."

He attempted to hide how scared he was for his dad. Jason wanted to be strong for them but it was hard when his dad was just standing there looking lost and way more freaked out than Jason was. Finally the older man snapped out of his thoughts and gave Jason a hug.

"Jason, you're going to get through this. I know I was skeptical before, but I can tell the Power Rangers know what they're doing. I just hope you know that your mother and I are proud of you for trying to fight off those creatures. It takes a strong man to risk his life for people he doesn't even know."

Jason had no idea what to say to his dad. John Scott was always there for him but he never said anything like that to him before. Even though his dad didn't know about Jason being a Power Ranger this statement made up for that.

Lisa could tell her son was tired and needed some rest. "We'll be back a bit later, sweetheart," she said. "Get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Jason replied.

Suddenly a loud alarm went off. Lisa and John checked Jason's monitors but everything seemed to be fine. "What is that?" John asked.

"I think… I think the Blue Ranger said that means a monster is terrorizing Angel Grove."

"They have the worst timing," Lisa said with a sigh. Jason could tell she knew the Rangers would have to fight the monster before they could even attempt to teleport to get the plant.

"Tell me about it," Jason muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied. "Mom, could you get Alpha please? I'm feeling a little dizzy again."

Kimberly entered the room with the twins, eyes wide, because she knew what that meant. The two ran over to their parents as Alpha entered. "Please see the Viewing Globe," the robot said typing in a few keys.

Zordon appeared. Jason couldn't remember a time his mentor looked so haggard. "Jason, I am afraid the Power Rangers must go to Angel Grove to protect the people against a new monster. The Pink Ranger will be arriving shortly to assist in helping to obtain the plant that can save you."

Jason saw his dad's face get red. He knew his anger was displaced because he was scared. "This is your fault this happened and now you want him to wait! You want to send a girl alone to find this plant?"

"John Scott, don't be rude!"

"It's okay, Mrs. Scott," the Pink Ranger said we Kimberly returned morphed. "I plan on finding that plant and getting back in one piece."

Jason sat up. "No way!"

"Jason!" Lisa admonished. She could see the worried on her son's face. There was something else that she didn't expect it was love. Was her son in love with the Pink Ranger? Did he know who she was?

He ignored his mom and proceeded to remove all the machines he was hooked up to. "She isn't going alone."

"Ai yi yi, Jason, you need to stay here!"

"Zordon..."

"I cannot make this decision for you," he said. "But you should at least speak to your parents."

The viewing globe turned off and Alpha stepped out into the hall with the Pink Ranger. "Jason, this is ridiculous!" John told him. "You can't possibly survive out there!"

"I can and I will, Dad. I can't just let her go alone."

"She has super powers, she's trained for this kind of thing. You, however, are not!"

Jason tried not to let it show how much that comment hurt him, after all his parents didn't know that he was Power Ranger too. "John, leave him alone," Lisa said then looked over at her son. "Sweetheart, you need to do what you think is best."

He shook his head. "There really isn't any other choice, mom. The Pink Ranger can go but I couldn't forgive myself for letting her go alone and getting hurt even if I don't have super powers."

She nodded giving him a kiss. "It's settled then."

* * *

Kimberly helped Jason to his feet. She couldn't believe he was going to do this. She shook her head as his knees nearly gave out. Yes she did because he was a stubborn man. "Jason, this is crazy!"

Alpha had taken his family to get some rest while she had tried to convince him not to go. "There is no way I'm letting you go by yourself," Jason said. "And this isn't me being macho, okay?"

Kimberly glared at him. "I didn't say it was!"

"I can't just let you go alone. If the others were going I wouldn't have a problem with it. We watch each other's backs, right?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "Right, but the minute you can't stand, I'm having Alpha transport you right back here! I can't concentrate on getting the plant if I have to worry about you too. I love you, Jason."

"I love you too," He said, hugging her close.

The two were finally standing in the Command Center. "Jason, Alpha will attempt to transport you as close to the plant as possible. This mission is not as easy as it may seem. There are creatures who may want to attack you."

Jason nodded. "Okay. And Zordon, I have to do this even if it's the last thing I do."

Kimberly shook her head. "It won't be because we're going to find that plant and get you better."

"I believe you will," Zordon told them. "Go and may the power protect you!"

* * *

"Thank you, Zordon."

Alpha glanced behind him. "Mrs. Scott."

"You have no need to thank me," Zordon replied.

Lisa shook her head. "Oh but I think I do. My son has become very responsible in the last six months. He always has been, of course, but now even more so. He's always makes sure that others less fortunate are taken care of. I am very proud of him and of his friends."

Alpha looked up at Zordon as Lisa left the room. "She knows, Zordon."

"She does, that much is clear, but Jason did not divulge this information to her."

"But how did she figure it out?"

"She's a mother."

Just then the Rangers teleported into the Command Center. "Well done," Zordon said.

"How's Jason?" Billy asked.

"I have sent him and Kimberly to retrieve the plant that is needed for the antidote."

Zack removed his helmet. "Whoa, was that such a great idea?"

"Time is getting short," Zordon explained. "I believe Rita knows this which is why she sent that monster."

Tommy glanced at his friends. "Send us out there so we can help them."

"I'm afraid I can't. At least not now. There seems to be something jamming the teleportation frequency," Billy said. "I bet it's Rita. Alpha and I are working on the problem."

Zordon looked at his Rangers. "In the meantime we should probably make certain Jason's family is comfortable. Trini, Tommy, please let them know what is going on and give them the option to stay here or be sent to their home with the promise that we will keep them informed of the situation."

"Right," Trini said.

* * *

Jason felt adrenaline pumping through his body as the two made their way through the forest. Kimberly held tightly to his hand and he squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm okay, Kim," he told her.

She shook her head. "You'd be okay if Goldar chopped your arm off! Are you sure you don't need to sit down for a minute?"

"I don't have a minute," Jason told her. "Besides if I sit down I'm afraid I won't get back up."

"I still don't see why you felt you needed to prove anything. I could have done this on my own."

Jason was about to answer when a loud explosion destroyed a section of trees just behind them. "Oh crap," he muttered. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Jason felt much better now that he was morphed although he was worried about the rather large fire breathing dragon coming after them. He glanced at Kim and the two started running down the path towards the mountain.

Jason could feel the heat bearing down on them from the dragon's breath. He was tiring out fast and wished the monster would leave them alone. "Jason!" Kimberly exclaimed when a burning tree nearly took him out.

Coughing, Jason got up with her help. "I'm okay! Lets go, we're almost there!"

They finally reached the top after five more minutes of dodging the dragon. Jason quickly snatched up a bunch of leaves and turned when he heard Kimberly cry out. "Kimberly! No!"

He watched in horror as the dragon flew away, with her clutched in it's claws.


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing Red

Chapter 6

Notes: I hope you enjoyed my first Power Rangers fic. I do have more coming up so I hope you'll keep an eye out for them. Also I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this one. Please read and review! Thanks! :)

Disclaimers in Chapter 1

* * *

Tommy was pacing back and forth. "Can we go yet, Billy? They've been gone way to long."

"Just a few more seconds... there! I have the coordinates!"

"Go, Rangers!" Zordon said. "And may the power protect you!"

Tommy looked around once they landed. "What the hell happened around here?"

"I was wondering the same thing. It looks like someone set fire to the forest," Zack said.

"Jason, this is Tommy, come in!"

Instead of hearing his voice over the communicator they heard his voice to their right. Jason was deathly pale as he made it to them, eyes wide with fear. "Man, am I glad to see you guys!"

They ran to catch up with him. "Jase, man! What happened?" Zack asked.

Trini looked around. "Where's Kimberly?"

Jason took several deep breaths to calm himself. "A dragon grabbed her. I tried to go after it, but I didn't have any luck. And I..."

"It's okay, Jason," Billy said. "We'll find her. Were you able to get the plant?"

He stood up, albeit unsteadily, glaring at Billy. "Who cares about the damn plant, we have to save Kimberly!"

"Jase, calm down, man," Tommy said.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to worry about anything else until Kimberly is safe."

There was a loud growl and the dragon in question swooped over them, Kimberly still in it's grasp. She wasn't moving though. Despite feeling exhausted and in pain, Jason stood up. He was going to use every ounce of strength he had left to save Kimberly.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

Kimberly sighed in relief when Jason picked up the leaves they needed. This whole mission was making her a nervous wreck. She did not relish telling his parents they had gotten all the way to the plant only to have their son be eaten by a dragon.

Of course the dragon scooping her up was the farthest thing from her mind. She had been so focused on getting what they came for she hadn't been paying attention. Luckily it's claws weren't strong enough to pierce through her costume but she wouldn't be surprised if she ended up with bruised ribs.

She shouted for Jason and watched as he ran down the mountain, screaming her name. Kimberly was having a hard time breathing as dragon squeezed her claws around her. As she lost consciousness she prayed he would be okay.

She woke up with a start, and still in the dragon's clutches. Kimberly looked down to see the Megazord standing tall. What she saw next made her heart skip a beat. He was standing on the Zord's head. "Jason Scott, what the hell are you doing? Get back inside!"

He ignored her, brandishing the power sword. As the dragon neared the Megazord he slashed at it's stomach. Honestly Kimberly didn't think it would work but the dragon let out a roar and dropped her. Kimberly was able to twist enough to land on top of the Megazord, effectively knocking Jason down.

"Jason!"

He laughed after a few minutes. "You're head over heels in love with me."

"Shut up! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied helping her up. "Lets go home."

* * *

Zack arrived at the Command Center as soon as school was over. Billy and Trini had a free period and were already there and Tommy was covering for Jason's class. "Hey Alpha, Zordon. How's Jason?"

"He's holding his own, Zack," Alpha told him.

Zordon nodded. "Jason is still very weak. It maybe some time before he will regain his full strength."

"Which probably means Rita is gonna have a field day with us."

"Alpha and I will be paying close attention," Zordon told him. "I would rather Jason not participate in battles but you and I both know how stubborn he is."

"That's the understatement of the year," Kimberly said as she helped Jason into the room.

Zack shook his head and gave him a five. "Man, you look like a zombie."

"Thanks, Zack," Jason said with a chuckle.

Once Kimberly had Jason in front of Zordon, he looked up. "Jason, I am very proud at how you dealt with your situation. I am only sorry it took so long for us to find the antidote."

"Zordon, what matters is that we found it. I don't know what I would have done without any of you to help me."

"Fortunately, you'll never have to know," Kimberly said with a smile.

* * *

Before Jason went inside his house, Kimberly stopped him. The others had already left but she really wanted to talk to him before she went home. "Jason, I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you are too," he told her. "When that dragon grabbed you I thought you were dead. For a second I just sat on the ground deciding I was just going let that poison take me over. When I heard you call my name, though, I had to try and save you."

She nodded. "And I knew you were going to. I love you, Jason."

"I love you too, Kim," he replied giving her a kiss.

Later that night Jason was lying in bed. He was exhausted but his mind kept racing as he remembered how Kimberly had been scooped up by the dragon. Her scream of terror and his fear that he wouldn't be able to save her.

"Jason! Jason!" He blinked looking up at his mom, his heart racing. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Mom? What happened?"

"I was going to ask you that. You were having a panic attack."

He took several deep breaths. "Just remembering being on that planet. The Pink Ranger was picked up by some flying dragon thing. Luckily the other Rangers arrived in time to save her."

Jason could tell that his mom was trying to think of a reply. She nodded as she bent down to give him a kiss. "I'm grateful she risked her life for my son. That shows good character."

"I agree," he replied.

"Honey, I was wondering. Do you know where the Red Ranger was?"

Oh! He didn't even think his parents would noticed their leader had been gone. Well his dad probably didn't anyway. "He was with the others when they were saving the Pink Ranger from the dragon. I didn't see him after."

Standing she smiled. "It's good to know he's out there with the others. I would like to have met him. Besides from the way the Pink Ranger was talking it sounded like she's in love with him. I know I've already said this, but if you happen to see any of them, please tell them how proud I am of what they do. Most of all let the Red Ranger know. He seems like a special young man."

Jason was speechless. Did his mom know their identities? It almost seemed like she was telling him without saying in so many words. Finally he said, "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good night, Jason."

"Good night, mom."

As he lay there Jason found she had soothed him and he felt calmer than he had in the last week. Drifting off to sleep, he whispered. "Thanks, mom."


End file.
